


A Pretty Face Like Yours

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: As he swallowed the last of his liquor, he was joined at the bar by a burly man who looked tired and stressed. He spoke up to the woman behind the bar. He simply asked for a beer. He glanced over at the man, who was, Ray silently admitted, very attractive in his own right.“You know, you could ask me for my name instead a’ staring.” He didn’t look in Ray’s direction, but he knew he’d caught him off-guard. Ray felt his face flush with an embarrassed heat.Or, the fic where Ray is new to Central City and meets Mick in a bar. One thing leads to another and they end up in Mick's bed. However, it's the morning after that really surprises Mick.





	A Pretty Face Like Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written these two in a while! I love writing them, I really do. But, when hiatus comes around, it's brutal on me. I don't have a lot of new content to base my ideas around and it gets to be pretty draining. However, a recent post by @otpprompts on tumblr got me immediately inspired!:
> 
> "Person A and B have a one night stand together. In the morning, when they wake up, person A takes B out to breakfast bc they're so dang cute."

Ray sighed as the bartender slid his drink down the track of the bar. He wasn’t the kind of person to come to some seedy bar when he was feeling lonely, but… He’d just moved to central city and his friend Felicity’s advice rang in his head. _“You’re gonna have to put yourself out there! I know you’re normally a hermit but you’ve gotta make yourself some friends. You can’t afford to take weekly trips to Star City just because you’re lonely.”_

 

He sighed into his drink. He was just homesick, that's all. He took a deep breath before turning to look at the floor, where people were playing pool, drinking, and talking smack. He couldn’t make friends with these people! They were not… _Like_ him. He shook his head and turned back to the bar to finish his drink.

 

As he swallowed the last of his liquor, he was joined at the bar by a burly man who looked tired and stressed. He spoke up to the woman behind the bar. He simply asked for a beer. He glanced over at the man, who was, Ray silently admitted, very attractive in his own right.

 

“You know, you could ask me for my name instead a’ staring.” He didn’t look in Ray’s direction, but he knew he’d caught him off-guard. Ray felt his face flush with an embarrassed heat.

 

“I-I, uh, what’s--” He stammered.

 

“Mick.” The man, _Mick,_ interrupted, as he gulped his beer down.

 

“That’s a nice, name, Mick,” He smiled, holding his hand out for a shy handshake.

 

“You’re not from here, are ya?” He raised an eyebrow, not returning the gesture.

 

“No, I’m not. Is it that obvious?” He took the hand he was going to do the shaking with and rubbed the back of his neck. Mick then turned to look at him. _Wow, he’s even prettier from the front._ He darted his eyes over Ray’s straight-postured figure once before taking a small sip of beer. He pulled his bottle down, licking his lips.

 

“‘Figured I’d remember a pretty face like yours.” He smirked, his eyelids falling and lips quirking up to form a seductive smirk. Ray’s jaw dropped and his eyes were wide.

 

“Wh-What? Pretty? Me?” He began to stammer, his blush burning harder and his hands shaking. Mick simply nodded, finishing off the last of his beer.

 

“Yeah, pretty. You.” He laughed, and _wow,_ his laugh was like… Ray couldn’t even compare it to anything, it was just that heart-warming.

 

“Well, uhm, I don’t suppose, we could, uh, hang out?” He was shaking, he really didn’t want to mess this up but he was so nervous and flustered that he wanted to do so much more than just become friends with this man. _God, what had gotten into him?_

 

“ _Hang_ _out_?” He laughed at Ray’s terminology.

 

“Well, like, I mean,”

 

“I getcha, pretty. So, hang out as in, you want to go get dinner? Or you thinkin more…” Mick put his hand on Ray’s leg. “Dirty?” Ray gulped.

 

“D-Dirty. Definitely dirty.”

 

\--

 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty.” Mick could barely fit the key into the lock of his front door as Ray kissed him desperately. He was whimpering, barely able to control his normally reserved motions.

 

Ray stumbled in as Mick had his hands pinned to his hips, their lips stuck together in desperate kisses. His blood was pumping, he had never had such a feeling like this before. His mind fogged as Mick pinned him against the wall and had his mouth latched onto his neck. He could hear his partner laugh under his breath as he pulled away to admire his work.

 

He really didn’t think that this is what Felicity meant by ‘put yourself out there’. But fuck that thought, Mick was stripping and he couldn’t help but stare, his breath heavy.

 

“... You’ve never done this before, have you?” He stood there with his arms crossed in just his boxers, a soft smile on his face. Ray gulped before he shook his head sharp and quickly. Mick walked back towards him and ran his hands over his hips, his fingers dipping under his polo. Ray let out a shuddered breath as he gasped out a soft “please”.

 

Mick’s hands made careful work of removing Ray’s clothing, watching his face carefully to make sure that he was fully into this. Once they were down to their boxers, Ray was squirming and shaking. He was hard and full of adrenaline. He was _doing this._ Mick pulled him over to his bed, throwing him down, causing him to bounce slightly. It made him laugh.

 

“Haircut.” Mick crawled up onto him and looked down at him with a predatory smirk. He looked back up at him with a shy smile. “Can I touch you?”

 

“Y-Yeah, please, Mick,” Mick’s hand ran down his chest as he leaned back in to mark his neck with hickeys. Ray bit his lip as Mick’s hand slid into his boxers and his fingers wrapped around his cock. “Fuck,”

 

“Heh, it’s nice to hear that innocent mouth curse just for me.” Mick growled, sucking bright red patches into Ray’s pale skin. His hand began to move, teasing strokes up paired with tortuous drags back down.

 

“Mick, c’mon,” Ray bucked his hips. “M-More, please…”

 

“Oh don’t worry, Raymond. I plan to give you much more. All night.” He smirked down at him, making Ray smile and bite his lip. Ray nodded happily before Mick dove in for another rough kiss.

 

\--

 

Mick groaned as he attempted to roll over. His bones and muscles ached with overuse… But he couldn’t help the huge grin that took over his face when he thought about how he earned that pain. Damn, Raymond was _so_ _damn good_ in bed, for an innocent nerd. He pulled his hands up to rub his eyes as they adjusted to the light of the room.

 

He leant over to see… Raymond. Still laying there. His wrists still slightly bruised and the hickeys on his neck a nice, bright purple. He gulped. No-one had ever stayed…

 

His eyes followed the light that trailed from the sliver of curtain that didn’t block out the shine. It laid perfectly over Ray’s face… Ray’s… Face. Damnit. He just had to be incredibly pretty, didn’t he? Mick felt a weird, awkward tension forming in his stomach. He was kinda… falling for him. Damn him.

 

“Mmmick?” Ray stretched out, his muscles also aching from their eventful night. He crept his eyes open with a smile; which turned quickly into a wide-eyed look of shock. “Oh my god, I didn’t, oh, I’m sorry, I’ll leave,” He began to get up, but Mick gently grabbed his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, pretty. Slow your roll.” Mick looked down at him with a warm smile. “You uh… Hungry?”

 

“Yeah… Really hungry.” He smiled back, blushing a bit at Mick’s different tone.

 

“Where would you like to go?”

 

“Uh, well… I’m still new here… I like waffles?” He laughed back, causing Mick to snicker.

 

“Sure thing, pretty. I know just the place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
